


Where is the pheonix?

by Oliversarrow12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliversarrow12/pseuds/Oliversarrow12
Summary: Anyone know where to find this story or who wrote it?
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 23
Kudos: 4





	Where is the pheonix?

Hey does anyone know where the pheonix story is? It’s about olicity and there is a few video edits about it on YouTube but I can’t find it on here. Does anyone one know who wrote it or where I can find it? It’s a bratva au where Felicitys dad sold her.


End file.
